The present invention relates to a measuring device for determining a position and/or a speed.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Scale-based measuring systems have a so-called scale that, for example, in the case of a linear scale comprises a rod which is successively provided with marks at spacings. The accuracy of the position and/or speed determined by the measuring system depends in this case directly on the precision with which the marks can be arranged on the rod at the sites provided therefor. Particularly in the case of large scales, the highly precise arrangement of the marks on the measuring rod, or in the case of measuring systems for measuring a rotary movement, on a corresponding disk is very complicated and cost intensive for production of the scale.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved measuring device for determining a position and/or a speed to obviate prior art shortcomings and to attain high accuracy in the determination of a position and/or a speed of a movable element.